The Little Mermaid:The Joining of Man and Merfolk
by 90kid2387
Summary: This is a Story about how Melody meets her aunts and mothers friends. It's takes place shortly after the little mermaid 2. Man and mermaid join together in this fishy tale!
1. Chapter 1

The Little Mermaid : The Joining of Man and Merfolk

After the events of the second movie. Ariel's sisters would turn themselves human and visit Melody once a month or every other month.

However they would all walk up to the Castle completely Naked the first few times they did it unaware of all the unwanted attention they were gathering, and would have to be reminded by either Ariel, Eric, Melody or their Butler to cover themselves up. Eventually overtime most of the sisters would remember to put on clothing before they went up to the castle. However most of the sisters occasionally forget about that. And some of them still forget to do that. However there kid's remembered to do that by their 3rd or 4th visit. Even after they put on clothing the first few times many of the sisters would still strip naked at some point during their visit.

It was a nice day in the kingdom by the sea.

Attina: To celebrate the wall finally being destroyed, Our Sister Ariel, Prince Eric and our adorable niece Melody are inviting us to the Castle to celebrate! (All of the sisters cheer)

The sisters go to there father to ask to become human women for a few days.

Attina to King Triton: Father, Ariel has decided to throw a party in celebration of the wall being destroyed. We are asking if we could become human for a few days. So we can see her and officially meet our niece. is that alright with you?

King Triton: Of course it is my daughters. There's no more danger in the sea. Still be careful of the human world.

Attina: We will Father.

The sisters swam to the edge of the beach, ready to become human women for a few days.

King Tirton: Are you Ready, me little treasures?Yes daddy the sisters said in unison.

Tirton: Alright then!

He readys his Trident.

A golden glow enveloped the sisters tails and they had become human women.

They all look down.

Attina: So these are Legs? Huh. Not bad.

Alana: There amazing!

Adella: There so smooth.

Aquata: Nice and Firm.

Arista: Fantastic. I have a question though what is this hole right here?

Andrina: I think that's the part of human women where babies come out.

Arista: So that's where Melody came out?

Andrina: Yes.

All: Thank you Daddy.

Tirton: You're welcome my little darlings. I almost forgot something, say hi to Sebastian for me.

Alana: We will.

The sisters headed to the castle but problems arose from bystanders who wouldn't stop staring at the sisters as the walked through the streets as naked women.

Woman were shocked, girls were surprised, Boys and Men fainted. A few even tried flirting. One man even grabbed a few of them. Luckily Attina and Aquata stopped him.

"What's wrong with the humans" Arista asked. Haven't they ever seen naked women before?

Attina: I guess not.

Alana: I can't believe you broke that Human's arm.

Attina: He tried to kidnap you.

Besides you were the one who knocked him out.

Aquata: No that was me. Alana broke his you mess with one,you mess with all of us.

Adella: Words to live by.

Ariel and Melody arrive to see what all the commotion is about.

Princess Ariel: What in the world is going on Here?

Attina: We were on our way to visit you but the humans were acting of them tried to attack us.

Ariel: Sarcastically asks: Oh why would they do that?

Attina: I think it's because we're naked at not wearing any clothes. I noticed some of them staring like they've never seen naked women before Attina said.

Ariel: No really, i wonder why that is. Oh yeah because you're Human now.

Can we just go to the castle and get dressed so the humans stop staring Attina said.

Ariel: Are you sure you want to?

Yes, Attina said we need to.

Ariel: Alright then, follow me.

The sisters followed Ariel to the castle.

Ariel: Quick question, did you hurt any one on your way here?

Aquata: Uh we might have the sisters looked down or in different directions.

Ariel: Explain yourselves.

Attina:Some human men were touching us and one tried to kidnap Alana so we beat him up for that.

Ariel: Please tell me there alive. I can't have a dead body on hand.

Attina:No, we didn't kill any humans, we just broke his nose.

Ariel: Well, since it was in self defense, i'll let it slide.

Aquata: Besides, i was the one who knocked him out.

Alana: I broke his nose.

With that sorted out, Ariel and her sisters headed to the castle to get them some clothes to wear.

They all enter the castle.

Ariel let's her sisters choose whatever dresses are available at the castle.

Attina picks out her dress first followed by Arista, Alana, Adella, Aquata and Andrina. Each dress the same color as their tails.

Adella, Aquata and Andrina: A bit too warm if you ask us. Arista: Where's melody?

Ariel: she's taking a bath

Alana: Okay, I guess we have to wait till she gets out the sisters all said.

Arista: Nonsense, I'll just go and say hi to her. (she starts running to the bathroom, finds it by chance as she's running she undresses herself completely.

All: Arsiata NO!

Arista opens the door and jumps into the bath. Unaware Melody saw it all.

Melody looks at her with a surprised look on her face. Aunt Arista?

Arista: Hello Melody, (starts to hug and squeeze her niece. it's so great to finally Meet you.

Melody: You too I guess. Who are you anyway?

I'm your Aunt Arista! This is the first time we've met. I'm your moms big sister.

Melody: Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Melody.

Nice to meet you too Melody. I ran in here naked to bathe with my little niece!

Melody: Why did you run into here Naked and jumped in the tub?

Arista: Wanna meet your other Aunts Melody? I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you?

Melody: This does give me a chance to ask some questions I have about you.

Alright then let's go meet them! Arista and Melody went to meet the other aunts. They all looked at their niece with amazement. They all said in unison: This is our baby sisters little girl?!

Arista still naked: Yes it is.

Wow she's pretty! She'll be pretty like her mom when she grows up!

Alana: I'm sure she will.

What do you wanna do Melody they all asked looking at her. You said you had some questions for us.

Melody: I did, but maybe we should do it somewhere a little more private.

Maybe in the bath considering I am half mermaid.

Alright then, take us somewhere where no one can hear us then.

Melody: I know just the place, she heads back to the bathroom along with her aunt's.


	2. Chapter 2

When they're in the bathroom Attina asks: So, what do you wanna ask us first?

Melody: How did you find out my Mother became human?

As she's asking that Adella, Aquata and Andrina take off all of their clothing and step in the bath.

Arista: Our daddy told us that your mom became human. Our daddy is also your Grandpa.

Melody:I remember meeting King Triton. I was tricked into stealing his Trident by Ursula's Sister. He's my Grandfather?

Alana: That he is. We've already told you this but we're all your moms older sisters so that makes us your aunts.

Melody: Cool, that explains why you like Water so much.

Andrina:We've been living in water our whole lives! Being on the land is a new experience for us.

Melody: So that's why Aunt Arista ran in here Naked and interrupted my bath.

Attina: don't need to wear clothes under the sea.

Melody: I see, well I'm gonna resume my bath.

Sees Adella , Aquata and Andrina in the tub. With my aunt's it seems.

(Pause)

Melody:Well, since you lived in water your whole lives. I could continue asking questions in the tub.

Attina: What other questions do you have for us Melody?

Melody covering her breasts: What are your Hobbies and Interests?

Attina: I like to learn about the history and of the sea.

Alana: I like to pick wild flowers and make beauty cream.

Adella: I like to dance and talk about boys!

Aquata: I like water sports.

Arista: I like playing music in a band.

Andrina: I like to gossip, explore, and swim with dolphins.

Melody: Nice.

(to Andrina) Cool, you should publish a book about it.

(to Alana) Interesting. There are some wild flowers in the garden.

(to Adella) There are gonna be some boys at the party.

(to Aquata) Neat, I would like to know what some of them are.

(to Andrina) Awesome, what do you like to explore?

Attina: that's a good idea.

Alana: I wonder if they're different from the ones under water?

Adella: oh that's nice!

Aquata: well there are swim races. And racing with sea horses.

Andrina: I like to explore underwater caves. I use to do it a lot with your mom.

Melody (to Attina) I'm glad you think so.

(to Alana) Most of them are.

(to Adella) Yes, it is.

(to Aquata) You must be pretty good at them.

(to Andrina) Neat, I sometimes do although Mom is usually busy but Sebastian keeps me company.

Attina:What else do you wanna ask us?

Melody: How did you become human?

Adella: Our daddy used the magic trident to make us human. After a few days of spending time with you, we're gonna go back to the sea.

Melody: Huh, interesting.

Melody: For Good?

Attina:No, no, no! We'll come back to the human world occasionally. We've gotta check on our baby sister and her daughter after all!

Melody: That you do. So you'll visit once a month or every other month?

Adella:Yes we promise. Maybe daddy can find a way for you and your mom to visit Atlantica every few months.

Melody: That would be can show you a lot of the fun things to do underwater too.

Attina:Have any more questions for your aunts Melody?

Melody: I do. What's the average Lifespan of a Mermaid?

Alana:We live longer than humans do. We live about 200-300 years. We retain our youthful looks a lot longer.

Melody: So when I'm in my 80s I'll look like I'm in my late 20s?

Attina:That's true. We look really young despite being old in human years. We will get to see the world change a lot too. Since you're half mermaid, you'll look as youthful as we do when your older.

Melody: Awesome.

Any more questions dear Attina asked. I'm sure you've got a lot more you'd like to learn about us.

Melody: I do, what are your favorite food?

Attina:Well some of us eat fish, or kelp, shrimp, coral, and other types of seafood.

Melody: Like crabs?  
Andrina:Yes those too. Melody: Better not let Sebastian know. I don't think he could handle it.

Arista: Don't worry we'd never eat him. There's some seafood we can eat and others we can't.

Melody: Good to know.  
Attina:That it is. Do you have more questions for us? Melody: How did you feel when you got legs?

It felt weird at first but then we got used to them Attina said. Oh oh oh! We got those hole-slits too Arista said.  
Melody:You mean right here? (points to her vagina) Melody: How do you feel about them? Arista we've got those too Attina said they're just hidden beneath our scaly tails. It's nothing to be excited about.

Melody: Still interesting? Adella: Yes, yes they are.  
Melody: How long did it take for you to learn how to stand up and later walk?  
Attina: About 30-45 minutes. We've been living underwater our whole lives so growing legs meant we had to learn how to walk again.

Melody: That makes sense. Alana: That it does. More questions Daughter of baby sister?

Melody: Just a few, could you please describe your journey here?  
Aquata: It wasn't much but we swam all the way here and we waited for our daddy to show up and use his trident to turn us human. We saw some coral reefs along the way and also some sea turtles and dolphins too.

Melody: Neat. How did the villagers react to you?  
Attina: Before we turned human or after we became human? Melody: After you became human.

Attina:Well we didn't have any clothes so we went into town naked. The humans kept staring at us as if they've never seen a naked woman before. A few nasty men tried to get all grabby. Melody: What did you do to those men? Aquata: We punched one and broke his nose. Your mom got mad at us for it afterward. She might have also been mad that we we're walking around town naked.  
Melody: Why do you think she would be mad at you?

Aquata:We're fine. Your mom probably got mad at us because it's not right for naked people to walk the streets. And we also beat someone up.

Melody: She's right, it isn't right to have Naked People walk the streets. You might be able to do it in the garden though. And about that guy you beat up it was self defense.

Alana: We can do that in the garden?!

Melody: I think so, it's a private garden. Alana: Okay we should do that later then. Melody: It's a plan.

Attina:Alright then little niece! Melody: Next Question, how did it feel putting on clothing for the first time.

Adella: It felt funny and the clothes felt too warm. Just like getting legs, we've never worn clothes before. We've always swam around naked.

Melody: Did any of you wanted to remove them?

Attina:Not really. Well Arista ripped hers off as soon as she hear you were in the tub Attina said. Melody: Aunt Arista , why did you do that? Arista: I just wanted to see my little niece and get in the tub with her! Also it feels more familiar being naked and in water.

Melody: That's perfectly fine. You just surprised okay little niece Arista said.  
Arista:Would you try to cover yourself a lot if you came to visit us underwater?  
Melody: Not Really. Arista:I bet it would feel so liberating swimming underwater with nothing on!

Melody: It Definitely would. Little Secret sometimes I sit and walk around in my room Naked. Don't know why, I just do. Maybe you're getting in touch with your mermaid side Arista said.  
Melody: That could be it. You should come visit us for a few days Melody! It would be so much fun!

Yeah they'd worry if you came to visit us and didn't tell them.

Melody: They certainly would especially Dad.

I have one last question?  
Arista:What's your last question Melody? Melody:How do you think both land and sea technology will advance in the next hundred years?

Alana: I don't know that's a tough question. Maybe it will advance to a point where humans can build houses underwater.

Melody: That would be Fantastic so would moving pictures. Alana That would be amazing too. Melody: And vehicles that run on gas.

Aquata:That would change how we get around. I wonder how long that would take?Melody: Maybe 20 Minutes.  
Attina:I meant how many years would that take to create something like that and perfect it?

Melody: At the least 25 years. At the most 75-100 years.  
Adella: That would take a long time. We'll most likely be alive to see that day.

Melody: We probably will. Andrina: Is there anything else you'd like to do with us while we're visiting?

Melody: Maybe head to the Bookstore or Bakery.  
Andrina: How about the bakery to try out some human food?

Melody: Sounds like a plan. ( Sebastian enters the Bathroom)Sebastian: Oh, hello princess, sorry for the interruption.

Adella:Hey look it's Sebastian! What do you need with Melody? Sebastian: Ariel was just wondering where you were.

Adella:Can you tell baby sister that we're still in the castle. We were just getting ready to go to the bakery to try some human food.

Sebastian: Okey dokey. Arista: Maybe baby sister would like to come with us? Or is she too busy with her queenly duties?

Sebastian: I'll ask leaves the bathroom and calls out for Ariel. ARIEL! Ariel: Yes Sebastian?

Sebastian: Your sisters would like to know if you would like to go to the Bakery with them?

Come on please the sisters all said in unison.  
Ariel: Okay . Today is a celebration after all. Hooray the sisters said. Arista:To the bakery to try some human food!

Ariel: Hold on a minute, you have to put your clothes back on first. Attina: Oh that's right! We don't want a repeat of what happened when we first arrived in the human world. Ariel and Melody: No you don't.  
The sisters all got their dresses back on. Afterwards they also fill their shoes with water. They began to leave the castle to head to the bakery. Alana to Adella: Are you excited? Adella: Of course I'm excited. We get to try human food. Oh, maybe we'll spot some boys who are lookers! Alana: You just might. Let's go then! Aquata: Let's do this! Right! They all headed down to the bakery to try some human food that they've never had before.


	3. Chapter 3

After a brief walk they arrive at the Bakery.

Melody: Well, we're here. What do you think?  
Andrina: It looks nice. Did you bring any of that stuff called money? What do recommend we try first?  
Melody: I did. I reccomend you try the bread first.  
Andrina: Alright! Let's all get a big loaf of bread for all of us to share!  
Melody: Your best loaf of bread please.  
The baker gave Melody the finest loaf of : Thank you. Bakery: Your welcome princess. Melody: Here it is the finest loaf of bread.  
Wow! So that's what human food looks like the sisters all stared in amazement. Melody: Thanks. But that's only one of many.  
Andrina:There's more?! Melody: Yep, there's chicken, pasta, cookies, muffins. We should try some of those while we're in the human world!  
Melody: We will but the bread will be first. They find a nice table and start sitting down. Melody: Alright. Alana:How do we take apart this bread so we can share it? Melody: You use this untensil called a knife to slice it. Alright got it Attina said. Attina carefully cut the bread in a way so there was enough for everyone. Then they all started eating the bread. Attina: Wow this is really tasty stuff. Thanks for taking us here Melody.  
Melody: It was my pleasure. Attina: Do you wanna go someplace else next or get some different human food? Melody: Get some different human food. Attina: Okay then! Take us to a place that has a favorite food of yours! Melody: This place serves one of my favorite foods.  
Andrina: Ooh, ooh, ooooh! What're we gonna taste this time Melody! Melody: Pasta and roasted chicken. Alana: Oh wow I be they taste great! Melody: They do, at least to me anyway, you might not like it but hey that's fine.

They sisters all tried the pasta and chicken. Wow this all tastes great! We've been eating seafood all of our lives so human food tastes amazing!  
Melody: Thanks. Ariel: Glad to hear it, uh oh some of you spilled sauce on yourselves. Andrina: Whoops. This is what we get when we get excited about food that's new to us! Teehehehehehe! Ariel: Yep. Melody: You might to clean that up or change your dress.  
The sisters used some napkins to clean up the mess the best they could. Ariel: Good job. you look fine now.  
Melody: Maybe after we go the bookstore. Attina: Alright then, lead the way. They all start walking to the bookstore chatting along the way.  
When they got there they asked, what kinds of stuff do you like to read Melody?  
Melody:I like to read books relating to or about romance, the sea, action, adventure, and comedy. Attina: Wow, that sounds neat!  
Melody: Glad you think so. Attina:Do you have a lot of books Melody? Melody:I have a couple. Attina: Do you love reading Melody?  
Melody: Yes, i do. Attina: We have some books underwater. Attina: Anywhere else you'd like to take us today Melody?  
Melody: No, i'm good for today. Attina: Alright,  
Attina: Alright then, let's go. That was a whole lotta fun today!  
Melody: Yes it was. (As there walking Melody notices a man with a broken arm and nose. She then says, Aunt Alana is that the guy who tried to kidnap you and then you broke his nose? (Points to the man) Alana: Yup, that's him. Melody: Wow, you really got him good didn't you?  
Alana:Yup we sure did. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. That's what it's like having a lot of sisters.  
Melody: i can't imagine it any other way. They all got back to the castle. Attina: well that was a fun Day.  
Melody: That it was. The human world can be fun. I'm glad we decided to come.  
Melody: I'm glad you did too.  
Ariel: Now go ahead make yourself right at home. There's still about a hour till the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright then. The sisters headed to the guest room.  
Ariel: Make yourselves comfortable. Arista: Okay. ( She undresses herself, the other sisters do the same thing.) Ariel: What are you doing? At the end there sitting down completely naked.  
Aquata: You said to make ourselves comfortable so we did. Ariel: Why are you naked though? It just feels more natural being naked like this Arista said. Alana: We've been naked our whole lives Ariel.  
Attina: So were you until you met Eric. Ariel: Yes but that was years ago.  
Andrina:We're in a room no one will see us. Just tell the castle staff to knock first. Ariel: (sighs) Okay. I will honor your request.  
Arista:Tehehe! Thanks baby sister! All the sister's start hugging Ariel.  
Arista:If Melody comes to visit us under the sea can you come too or will it just be Melody?  
Ariel: Depends if my duties are a crisis or not. (Straining) You're starting to choke me. Adella: Okay, let's let baby sister go alright?  
All Sisters: All right. They release her. Ariel starts coughing. Alana: Ooh, are you okay baby sister? Did we hug you too hard?  
Ariel: A little , I just need to catch my breath. Attina: Okay, we'll wait here and chat and get ready for the party.  
Ariel; Alright, You can stay Naked until I come in and say it's time for the party. Yay. The sisters screamed in unison. Thanks again baby sister!  
Ariel: Your'e welcome. Melody will help you get dressed when it's time. Andrina: Alright. What do you wanna talk about sisters?  
Adella: Human Boys. They'll probably all stare and go Gaga over us Arista said blushing. Aquata: Yes, they would especially like this.  
What are you doing Aquata? Aquata: I'm pointing out our human bodies. Good for you Aquata, Attina said. We should do this in our room and not the party. Baby sister will get mad at us. Aquata: That she will and so might Melody.  
Andrina: What's okay under the sea isn't okay in the human world. Aquata: You're right. Where is Melody anyway?  
Adella: She's probably getting ready or something. Arista: I'll ask if she wants to sit with us.  
Attina: Okay. Get dressed first before you leave. Arista: Okay if I have to. Attina: There's a towel you can use instead. Arista: Alright.  
Arista went to Melody's room. Heyyy Melody! Wanna sit with your Aunts at the party? Melody: Sure. Arista: Correction Guest Room  
Arista and Melody head to the guest room. Arista: Guess what sisters?! Melody's gonna sit with us at the party!  
All: Yay! (Arista takes off the towel) Attina: Looks like Arista is happy.  
Aquata: Yes she is. Arista: Are you comfortable right now Melody. Melody: Not really. Well whys that Arista asked?  
Melody: This outfit feels a little uncomfortable. It does? Is it too tight and stuffy? Melody: Yeah.  
Arista: Is there any way that you'd make it more comfortable? Melody: Maybe loosen it a bit or I could just take it off for now.  
Aquata: How long till the party? If it's awhile before the party you could take it off.  
Melody: About 55-50 minutes. Attina: You've got time! Take it off if it's too stuffy!  
Melody: Thank you, I think I will. She takes off her shoes, then she takes off all the contents of her dress. Untill she's completely naked leaving only her earrings.  
Alana: Wow! You look like a cutie! Getting in touch with your mermaid side huh? I wonder if you're Mom misses that sometimes.  
Melody: Yes, I am and I think she does. Alana: Your mom looked so graceful when she swam through the ocean wearing nothing at all.  
Melody: She Did? Attina: yeah, she sure did. She had the most beautiful voice of all the mermaids!  
Melody: Wow! i Wonder how beautiful my voice is?  
Alana:It's probably as pretty as your moms. She used to sing lots of songs about visiting the human world.  
Melody: Thanks for the compliment. I know she did, dad and her used to sing it a few times. Attina: Wonderful  
(Sebastian accidentally causes the door to open screaming because Max is chasing him)  
Aquata: Eeek. It's the big hairy beast and he's after Sebastian! Melody: No no, it's okay, MAX! come over here.  
Aquata: Is that the surface creature called a dog? It's definitely different from the dog fish.  
Melody: Yes it is Aunt Aquata. (To Sebastian) It's okay you're safe now.) Sebastian: Looks behind and sighs Thank goodness, He Begins to step down unaware he jumped on one of Andrina's Breast, and has his claw on it. Andrina: Ouch!  
Sebastian: Realizes what he did oops my apologies princess Andrina. That Creature tried to attack me.  
Andrina:Is the party about to start or are you just checking where Melody is?  
Sebastian: Just checking were she is. Are you hurt Andrina? I pinched pretty hard? No not really? You just startled me is all Andrina said.  
Sebastian: Okay, I'm sorry about that. (looks at Max) You! Look what you made me do) Max: Barks. Sebastian: Nevermind.  
Andrina: Can you understand him Sebastian or is land animal not a second language for you? Sebastian: It's a 2nd language to me. Andrina: I'm sorry to hear that. Melody: Aunt Attina this is my dog his name is Max. A dog huh. He looks kinda cute! Attina pets his head.  
Max: Barks jumps on her lap and starts licking Attina. Why is he licking me?! Is he showing affection or tasting me?  
Sebastian: In his mind He's tasting you. Melody: He's showing affection.  
Oh, okay. Dogs give kisses and lick you to show affection. Those land critters called cats would probably be tasting me.  
Melody: Actually they would just go meow and just stare at you. Arista: But we're part fish and cats like to eat fish don't they?  
Melody: They do, but since you're Human now, the most they would do is probably sniff and lick you. Arista: Oh okay that's good to hear then.  
Melody: Yes it is. So what were you talking about before me Sebastian and Max came in here?  
Attina: We were talking about how beautiful your mom is. Adella: And Human Boys.  
Attina: Oh yeah that too! Even under the sea Adella is boy crazy. She likes to show her stuff to all the mermen and they would go Gaga over her! Melody: I know one who would go Gaga over me. Really, who's that? The sisters all stared at Melody. Adella then asked is he a boy? Is he cuuutteeee? Melody: He is a boy and he's name is Alex. Attina: Is he a surface dewler or a Merboy? Melody: He's a Merboy.  
Adella: Oh, he must be a lucky merboy to have a pretty princess mermaid thinking about him.  
Attina: I think that boy is a prince and his mother is one that really loves her son. I bet she'll be happy to hear about that.  
Melody: I'm sure she will, She and Alex are actually heading to the party.  
Attina: They are?! How are they going to get here? Do they know to wear clothes?  
Melody: Yep. I think Grandpa is gonna use his Trident on them. I don't think they know to wear clothes.  
Attina: Someone should warn them so we don't get a repeat of what happened earlier today. Melody: Yep, someone should.  
Attina: One of the castle staff or one of us? Melody: One of the staff. Attina: Alright then. We should tell them to bring clothes too.  
Melody: We should. (knock on the door) who is it? It's the Tailor may I come in? Melody: Aunts! Get dressed cover up quick! Just a minute.  
It's okay I'm a woman. Melody: It's okay Aunts you don't have to get dressed. Come in. She's opens the door. Oh my.  
Like what'cha see miss? Arista said. Eh Its okay. Melody: I would like you to deliver some clothes down near the beach. It's for some guests. A young boy around Melody's age and his mother. Oh and his mother is quite the buxom one. Attina: There might be a couple of others as well.  
Hmmm, like who? Melody:Some of her and ours friends. Attina: Some of Melodys our sisters friends and our friends. Oh, okay then.  
Attina: Ooh! I bet you can't wait to see that Merboy! I bet his Mom Queen Manta will give you a big hug! Melody: I'm sure she will.  
Alana: You should see the look on his face when she hugs him! It's sooooo cute! Melody: I'm sure it is.  
Andrina:Hey, Queen Manta was once a human woman. Yeah but daddy saved her by turning her into a mermaid and giving her her own kingdom. Melody: Wow that's amazing. It sure is. Then she got married and gave birth to Alex, your lover boy!3. Andrina said.  
Melody: So I'm not the only half merperson? Andrina: Nope you're not. Melody: Fascinating! Attina: Yes it is.  
Melody: That it is. I wonder when they'll be here? Scuttle enters through the window; they'll be here in 10 minutes.  
Melody: Thanks for the heads up Scuttle.  
Scuttle: Anytime actually Alex and Queen Manta got their legs about 20 minutes ago and are starting to walk to the castle.  
Melody:Oh, I hope they've got their clothes on! Scuttle: I can't tell from this distance. Though it looks like they don't.  
Melody:Uh oh. I hope the tailor delivered them to the right spot. Scuttle: She did but she just missed them.  
Melody: Someone should go warn her. Scuttle: On it, come on goes into scuttles mouth. Scuttles then flies to the tailor as fast as he possibly can. Melody: I hope they'll be okay. Melody: I'm sure they will.  
Meanwhile Queen Manta and Alex arrive at the castle, but sees the guard and so they tried to distract him and sneak in, they actually do and start snooping around the castle. They tried to find the bathroom but accidentally enter the guest room. Scuttle and Sebastian see this and they both say Uh oh. Umm, do you need help? Queen Manta: No. Eeek! She didn't get her clothes! Her big boobies are out in the open Arista screamed.  
Alana: Why are you screaming your naked too? Arista: Oh yeah that's right. Alex then enters also Naked.  
Alana: Oh boy, is allowed in here? Well I guess so since we're all naked under the sea anyway and his mom always hugs him and he gets boobies to the face. Melody: ( Giggles) The sisters were trying to hold in giggles. Alex: Cut it out mom.  
Awww, he's blushing Queen Manta said. It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed my little guppy!  
Alex: I know Melody) Melody? Melody: Alex? They both start walking towards each other until their inches apart.  
Melody: You have legs. Alex: So do you. Alex: You're so beautiful. Melody: You're so handsome. They then lean in to each other.  
Queen Manta: Awww look at that!3. My little boys in love! They then kiss each other for about 3-5 seconds.  
The sisters and queen manta all watch Happily as their cheeks become rosy red. Alex: It's good to see you again.  
Melody: it's good to see you as well. Alex: How have you been since I last saw you? Melody: I'm fine it's just been normal days at the castle for me.  
Alex: It's been pretty normal underwater too. Untill two days when we got these invites to a party at the castle to celebrate the wall being destroyed. I was excited to see you again. Melody: I'm excited to see you too. My aunts told me something interesting about your mom, has she told you? Alex: I don't know. What is it?  
Melody: They said your mom used to be a human woman but my grandpa Triton saved her from drowning, turned her into a mermaid and gave her her own kingdom. Alex: I think she told me that a few times. But I thought she was making it up, then I saw her skin change from Green to White when we became human. After that I realized she was telling the truth. Melody: Queen Manta? How does it feel to be on land again? I bet you haven't been on land in awhile.  
Queen Manta: It feels pretty good,I almost forgot what it felt like having legs. And you're right I haven't been on land for years maybe even decades. Melody: It must be wonderful to experience it again.  
Queen Manta: It Definitely is Melody, and I'm so happy my son got to experience it too.  
Melody whispers to Queen manta. Do you have any funny stories about Alex? Queen Manta: Oh, yes I have many.  
Ooh, I'd love to hear them at a later time Melody says to queen Manta with a mischievous smile. Queen Manta: You will my dear.  
How long till the party starts Arista said. Melody: About 5 more minutes, but there's a bit of a delay so we have 10 minutes.  
Melody: Alright Manta: ten minutes hmmm. Psst, psst! Melody come here! I've got time for one story.  
Queen Manta: He used to tell me all the time that he was in love with me when he was 5 and that I was his big pretty princess.  
Melody: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Alex: Mom, seriously? Why?  
Melody's Mom might have embarrassing stories about her. Besides, I was always tickled pink when you told me that.  
Alex: I know you were, but that was years ago, I didn't know better.  
Queen Manta: But it was so cute my little guppy!? Whoops probably can't call you that either? Alex: No you can't mom.  
Queen Manta: I'll call you that anyway because I'm your mom.3. We should get dressed soon. I haven't worn human clothes in a long time. Hopefully they've got some clothes to fit these! I think they got bigger when I became a mermaid. Attina: You might have.  
The party might start soon said Alana. We should get dressed and ready. Attina: We probably should.  
The sisters, Melody, Alex and Queen Manta all got dressed and ready for the the exception of Adella.  
What are you doing Adella, the sisters asked. Adella: Standing here Naked. Why?  
We need to get ready for the party soon. You need to get your dress on Attina said. Adella: I know how they do, I'm still willing to take the risk.  
Attina: Adella you're putting a dress on to this party even if I have to hold you down and put it on! You don't wanna make a bad impression and then make baby sister mad do you?! Adella: I don't but I don't want to lose any boy's attentions.  
Melody: how about you maybe have the dress show some cleavage like what Queen Manta is doing? Adella: Sure that will work.  
Queen Manta: ooh, Adella! That'll get the boys to go Gaga over you! Adella: It sure will.

Everyone began to go to the part of the castle where the party was being held at.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex to Melody: This feels strange. Melody: What feels strange Alex? Alex: Wearing Clothing.  
Melody: Well, you've been wearing nothing all your life. Of course it's going to feel strange.  
Alex: I figured but still it stings my skin and this thing over here (points to his privates ) I started pulling on it and it hurt.  
Melody: It's difficult to get used to at first. Don't pull on it then if it hurts. Alex: Understood. Maybe I could take it off after the party?  
Melody: Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Alex: Thanks. Maybe you might want to join me too. Melody: Okay, I'll make sure to do that.

Alex: Thanks, now let's head to the party. Alex and Melody headed to the party where everyone was waiting.  
Melody: Hi Mom, hi Dad. Ariel: wow you look nice Melody! And so do you Alex! Melody: Thanks Mom. Alex: Thanks you're Majesty.  
Ariel: you're welcome you two. Have a good time! Melody: We will. (They then enter the Party)  
Eric to Ariel: Honey is Anyone else you know underwater coming to the party?  
Ariel: Nope, not that I know of. It's only my sisters and Queen Manta and her son.  
Eric: Because I see Urchin, Gaberilla, Pearl her mom and a few other names on here.  
Ariel: we need to send one of the castle staff to make sure they make it here okay. Eric: Yes we do.  
Ariel: thank you. They're all friends from my childhood under the sea. Eric: I think you might have told me about them.  
Ariel: Gabriella is deaf so she'll have someone with her translating. Eric: Good.  
Ariel: Pearl was a best friend of mine. She was snobbish but she was still nice. I wonder how they're all doing. I haven't seen them in so long.

Eric: Interesting. Will she be wearing clothes when she enters? Ariel: I hope so. Eric: They'll probably tell you when they get here.  
Ariel: Probably. Eric: You did say she was snobbish so I guess we will just have to wait and see.

Ariel: I hope she wears the clothes given to her and doesn't make a fuss. The others should be fine though.  
Eric: I know you do. You're right about the others though. Ariel's childhood friends all arrive safely. Pearl doesn't look too happy.  
On the Beach Safely. Urchin: Okay, this should be interesting. Gaberilla: Smiles and hugs Carlotta.  
Pearl: I am not gonna wear that. Pointing to the dress.

Carlotta: I'm sorry miss but humans don't like too see naked ladies out in the open you'll need to put it on. You'll embarrass and upset Ariel if you don' : I don't care,I am far too beautiful for covering. Carlotta: Okay, don't say I didn't warn you though. ( She then starts Leaving)

Urchin and Gabriella look at pearl with disapproving looks on their faces.  
Urchin: pearl! We need to be respectful while we're here. We don't want to make a bad impression.  
Pearl: I will make a impression just like this thank you very much. ( She continues walking) Urchin: PEARL? Ugh, nevermind.  
They all head to the castle to be a part of the party.  
Before that: Urchin gets dressed and so does Gaberilla with assistance from Carlotta. Meanwhile Pearl reaches the castle.  
Oh boy, Urchin says Pearls gonna be in trouble. He has a worried look on his face. Urchin and Carlotta with Gabriella mouthing: Yes she is.  
Fully clothed, Urchin and Gabriella head to the castle with Carlotta. Pearl reaches the entrance and Opens the Door.  
Many surprised party goers and castle servants stare at her. One of the guards whispers uh get queen Ariel. She's not gonna be too happy.  
Also many of the men faint and get of the staff plays it cool: Welcome to the castle. You must be Pearl. Pearl: Queen Pearl and I'm here to entertain all of you. Random Man: You're certainly entertaining me. Woman slaps him. Ouch.  
She starts to seduce them. Then the guard appears with Queen Ariel. A guard approaches with Queen Ariel. She's not looking too happy.  
Ariel: Pearl! Don't act so haughty be courteous to the staff? And put some clothes on aren't you cold? Pearl: Nope, I'm not cold at all.  
Ariel: Well it looks like you haven't changed a bit! Won't you put something on for me? How bout a two piece? It'll show off a lotta skin.  
Pearl: Okay, but only if you let me try that Wine.  
Ariel: Okay but not to much. It has a funny effect on humans. They act weird one minute and the next day they have bad headaches.  
Pearl drinks a bit of the wine. So this is what humans call wine. Ariel: Yep, it is, so what do you think of it and how do you feel?  
Pearl: I don't feel much different right now. How much does a human have to consume for adverse effects?

Ariel: From what I know 2 glasses at the least. Pearl: Okay I'll try not to have too much. Ariel: Alright. Pearl: I can't make any promises though. Ariel: I know you can't. Eric: honey? Is everyone here. If so let's begin the party.  
Ariel: I think so, a few more might show up. Eric: Okay. We will start the party then.  
The party started. There was dancing, singing, and stories. Melody also sat with her aunts just as she said she would.  
Wow this sure is fun the sisters all said and we get to be here with our little niece! Melody: I'm glad I got to meet you all.  
Attina:We're glad to meet you too Melody. You look like our baby sister if she had black hair!  
Melody: Thanks. Sebastian: There are three more walking to the castle.  
Melody:Really? Who are they? Can you get one of the staff to look after them and send them here?  
Sebastian:They are a girl with a flower in her hair which is light brown and a Asian boy with black her. We can try but there almost near the :Let them in and get them clothes.  
Melody: Thanks for the compliment. You're welcome. Queen Manta approached both Melody and Alex. Are you two gonna dance?  
Melody: We are, right Alex? Alex: Of course, my lady. Alex and Melody got onto the ball floor and began to dance. Melody: This is so wonderful.  
The two danced for a long while and everyone stared happily at them. Eric: My sweet little girl.

Queen Manta: My sweet little guppy I mean boy. Both of them have their parents brief looks but continued to dance. Alex: You are a amazing dancer. Melody: Thanks, I got it from my dad.  
Sebastian then interputs : There are three more walking to the castle. Melody:Really? Who are they? Can you get one of the staff to look after them and send them here?

Sebastian:They are a girl with a flower in her hair which is light brown and a Asian boy with black hair. We can try but there almost near the :Let them in and get them clothes. Scuttle: There are an additional 4 accompanying them.  
Scuttle: I will. There names are Stella,Peridta, Lotte and Finella. Melody:Must be friends of my mom then. Those don't sound familiar.  
Sebastian: She probably only saw them once. I do remember one of them had blonde hair though. Melody: Make sure they get here okay.  
Scuttle: I will though they all just entered.  
Melody: Okay, the castle staff will probably look after them and give them clothes to wear. Just show them to where the party is being held at.  
Scuttle: Okay Me and Sebastian will . Melody: Okay then. Thanks for the help.  
They then resume dancing, soon after the others start to dance too. Adella spots a teenage boy. Umm, hi can I help you miss? Do you wanna dance? Adella: Yes, I would love to dance with you. Adella began to dance with the boy. Adella: Wow, you're really good at this.  
Thanks miss Adella. You're a pretty lady, are you related to the queen? Adella: Why yes I am, and please just call me Adella.  
Alright then, Adella. Is it true that you and your sisters are mermaids? What color is your tail?  
Adella: Yes it is true. And as for my tail color it's gold. How old are you? Boy: 18. Adella: that's nice to know, how about your name?  
Boy: William. Nice to meet you William!3. Adella: Nice to meet you too. They both danced along with the others.  
Meanwhile Scuttle and Sebastian head down and See Carlotta and a few other staff leading them into the guest room.

Carlotta: Just relax for now I'll be right back. The new guests waited for clothes to arrive.  
Stella: So, why do you think we were asked to wait in here? Peridta: I have no idea. Lotte: You got me.  
Finella: Maybe humans don't like seeing us naked. Carlotta arrives. Here are your clothes ladies. Humans are a bit touchy about nakedness.  
Stella: I think that's Ridiculous. Peridta: I think it's odd. Lotte: I think it's werid. Finella: I think it's stupid but if Ariel wants us to, we'll do it.  
The girls all got dressed and ready for the party.  
Stella: This feels really strange. Peridta: It's feels too warm. Lotte: It's feels too tight. Finella: It's feels so itchy and humiliating.  
I really want to take it off. Lotte: We all do, but remember what that nice lady said, humans are a bit touchy about being naked.  
Carlotta: are you girls ready for the party? Stella: Yep. Peridta: Yes Lotte: Totally. Finella: Eh, I guess. The girls headed on over to the party.  
All expect Finella: Hi Ariel. Finella: Hey Ariel. Ariel: Hi ladies! It's been a long time! Stella: Yes it has.  
Ariel:How have you girls been. Sorry if you're not happy about the clothes but this is how it works in the human world.  
Stella: Well it stinks. Peridta: It's Ridiculous. Lotte: It's annoying. Finella: It's so stupid.  
Ariel: Ladies! We're not under the sea right now. You just need to put up with it for one night, then you can go back to the sea tomorrow if you like. All except Finella: Oh alright. Finella: Fine, whatever. Ariel: you can do that in the garden though.  
The ladies went to enjoy the party despite not liking the clothing.  
Adella: You are so handsome. William: Thanks, you're not so bad it true that mermaids Don't wear clothes?  
Adella: Yes it is. You want to see me like it? William: Umm maybe later but not now with this many people around.  
Adella: Okay, maybe after our dance ends. William: Sure. The dancing continued throughout the night but people began to become tired.  
William: You think we should take a break and grab a drink? Adella: Yeah. The two of them got some wine and then sat together.  
William: Here I thought my night was gonna blow, but then you found Me.  
Adella: Yeah, I was getting bored too. If I didn't find a boy to dance or befriend. I would have just taken off my dress, grab a pastry and leave.  
The two of them talked for about half an hour.  
Stella: This isn't so bad. Peridta: Yeah it's pretty fun actually. Lotte: All these human foods we got to try. Finella: It's alright.  
The girls began to enjoy themselves.  
William: So you were walking to the castle Naked, and on your way there this guy tried to grab one of your sisters.  
Adella:Yeah we beat him up. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! That's how it works with a lot of sisters!  
William: Laughing I'll be sure to remember that. Adella:We walked into town naked. We didn't know humans had a problem with nakedness, especially nakedness of women. William: Well, considering you were naked you're entire lives, I'm not surprised. You actually passed by me. I was hyper ventaling afterwards. Adella: Teeheehee, that's cute.3. I take it men don't see naked women that often.  
William: No we don't. It was a real surprise.  
Adella: Ooh, sorry to surprise you like that. Mermaids and mermen are naked all the time so it doesn't bother us much.  
William: Don't be sorry, I liked that surprise. It's the most exciting thing I ever saw. Awww, thank you Adella : You're welcome, kisses Adella on the check. Adella blushes. Thanks for the kiss sweetie! William: No problem Adella.

Stella had many good conversations. Predita Really liked the meat and pasta. Lotte love dancing and eating cookies. And Finella met a nice Goth boy. Ariel: well, they seem to be enjoying themselves. Eric: so does Melody and her friend Alex. Ariel looked at the both of them Happily. Awwww, there's my little girl with a boy she likes! What does Queen Manta call him, little guppy. Ariel tries to hold back giggles.  
Queen Manta: Yep, that's what I call him my little guppy. Meanwhile The mergirl with the flower in her hair and the Asian merboy were hiding behind a tree while the other 4 guests were heading in. After Carlotta Lead the 4 mermaids to the guest room. The mergirl and merboy snuck in and tried to find the guest room, they do, after a few minutes they start heading towards the party when Carlotta catches them. Just before anyone sees them. Carlotta helps the two get dressed and they tell her that they're friends of Melody.  
Carlotta: Oh that's so sweet to hear. Thanks miss, you're real nice to us. The two of them headed to the party. Mergirl: Melody?  
Merboy: Melody where are you? Melody saw the two. Hi! I'm so glad you two could make it!Mergirl: So are we. Merboy: How have you been?  
Melody: I'm good. How's life been under the sea. How are the clothes?  
Mergirl: It's been good, The damage that Morgana did has been fixed. Merboy: And the wall separating us was finally destroyed.  
Mergirl: As for the clothes there not that bad. I mean I would rather not wear them. But there pretty good.  
Melody:I really wanna visit some time. It would feel so good zipping through the water with a tail and nothing on my body.  
Mergirl: Well now that the walls gone, I don't see why not. Melody:Ooh it's gonna be so much fun! Mergirl: Can't wait to see you visit.  
Melody: I can't wait either. Mergirl: It's gonna be so much fun. Melody: What should we do first then? Melody: Say hi to flounder.  
Merboy: Then we can see the coral reefs. Melody: Sounds like a plan. Melody resumed the party with her friends who had arrived.  
Mergirl: What is this Cooked thing here? Melody: That's called a chicken. It's a human food.  
Mergirl: May I try it? Melody: Of course. Mergirl grabs a piece of chicken and takes a bite of it. Melody: Well, what do you think?  
Mergirl: Human food sure is warm and tasty, it's Much different from sea food! Melody: You like there's plenty more like pasta, bread, cookies.  
Oh yes! I want to try more human food the mergirl says. Melody: Help yourself. The mergirl and merboy both enjoy the human foods they are having. Mergirl: it's really good, especially the desert. Merboy: I really like the pasta. The three of them talked and had human food till they tired out. Mergirl: Well that was fun. Merboy: Yes it was. Melody: You want to head to the bathroom now?  
Yes, they all head to the bathroom with Alex in tow. Melody: Well, you can take your clothes off now.  
This feels so natural the mergirl I come to visit I'll be swimming naked Melody said.  
Alex: I'm glad to hear that, it allows me to admire even more of your beauty.  
Melody blushed awww, why thank you Alex! I like being naked it'll be even better when I have a beautiful : It certainly will.  
Melody closes her eyes for a few seconds and imagines swimming through the sea as a naked mermaid without a care in the world.  
King Triton: Hi Melody Melody: Hi Grandpa she resumes swimming Hi guys. You want to explore the coral reef? Yes.  
Dream sequence ends. Melody: That would be would be the other merfolk all : Yes it would. Alex: Especially seeing you.  
Melody Blushes. Why thank you Alex! No Problem Kisses Melody on the kisses Alex back on the cheek.  
Mergirl and Merboy: Awwww ? ﾟﾒﾗMelody and Alex stare back and then kiss on the cheeks again. Mergirl: There perfect together.  
Merboy Asian: that they and Melody then kiss on the ! The merboy and mergirl both said in unison. Alex: Quiet  
Okay, sorry bout that. Melody: Thank you. Mergirl: You're welcome. You want us to go back to the guest room?  
Alex:Yes grab their clothes and carry them to the guest : let's continue okay. Alex: Okay, they resume kissing.  
Melody: Alex, your mom is really was it like growing up with her Alex? Alex: It was alright she was too overprotective of me.  
Alex: My mom gave me lots of hugs but her boobs would get in my face. Melody: That must have been uncomfortable.  
Alex: It was but it was her way of showing affection. Melody: Cool. Hey, Melody I'm a little tired, can we go back to the guest room now?  
Melody: They both carry their clothes and head to the guest room. Alex: wow I had a blast today! Melody: Me too, who knew kissing was so good? Alex: I know right? You'll love underwater : I'm sure I will. They both fell asleep in separate beds.  
Alex sleeps naked And Melody sleeps in her slick pajamas. They sleep peacefully and dream of times under the sea together.  
One of those is the first time they met.

Adella: Well, do you want to see Naked or not? William: I actually go off to Adella's room.  
William: Okay I'm ready.

Cut to the Party  
Eric: Ariel, we're are Melody and her friends?  
Ariel: There in the bathroom liberating their selves.  
Eric: Good to know.  
Queen Manta: oh, they must be getting naked, they're all merfolk so it's only natural. My little guppy is with them too. He really likes your daughter a lot and it makes me so happy! Queen Manta puts her hands on her face and : I'm just glad she's Happy.  
She should come visit sometime. It would make my little guppy and I so happy! Oooooh! I can't wait queen Manta squealed!  
Ariel: I'll give you a heads up when she does. Okay. Queen Manta bounced up and : Careful your dress is starting to fall off.  
Whoops. Queen Manta smiles and laughs. It's odd to be wearing clothes after so long.  
Ariel: It's okay, there might be a clothing optional merpeople only party in a few weeks. Queen Manta: has your daddy told you about me?  
Ariel: Maybe once, why?I used to be a human once. That's why I said that it was odd wearing clothes after so long.  
Ariel: Really? How did you become a mermaid? I fell off my boat while sailing the sea and your daddy saved me by turning me into a mermaid! He even gave me my own kingdom where I became a queen! Things happened and I had my little guppy Alex!  
Ariel: Amazing I can't believe Daddy barely told me. Well, know you now Ariel. It's fun being a mermaid and raising my son.  
Ariel: It's also kinda fun being a human and raising my daughter.  
Queen Manta: Do you have embarrassing stories about Melody, because I have embarrassing stories about my little guppy!  
Ariel: I have a few. Queen Manta: Please tell me. Ariel: Gladly.I bathed Melody a lot and she always splashed around and told me she was a fishy in the sea! She was 4 at the time. Queen Manta: Awwww! When Alex was little he used to say I was his big princess.  
For a few seconds then stop. Alex: Thanks, your mom's very nice too. Ariel:That's cute and it also sounds kinda funny too.  
Queen Manta: Glad you think so. It must have been fun growing up with him Ariel said. Queen Manta: It was. He and my husband are my whole must be nice. Your son must love you dearly. Queen Manta: He does, although I often embarrass him.  
Ariel: We're allowed to, because we're mom's and it's okay to embarrass our children once in awhile.  
Queen Manta: Truer words have never been spoken. I think they like it deep down. It shows that we care for them.  
Queen Manta: That it does. Gaberilla Carlotta ,pearl and Urchin walk : how are you all tonight? Are you having fun?  
Gaberilla: Smiles. Carlotta: She definitely is. Pearl: It's not bad, I preferred it when I was Naked. Urchin: It was an interesting experience.  
Ariel: That's nice to hear I'm glad. It'll be okay Pearl, if you want you can go to the garden and get naked or you can return to the sea tomorrow morning. Pearl: I think I will, she starts walking to the garden undressing along the : So Urchin long time no see, how have things been going? Urchin: It's been going good. I'm married now. Ariel: Congratulations who are you married to?  
Her names Luna. She's real pretty and , she decided to stay home for right now. She's a bit shy. I told her I'd be back tomorrow morning though. Ariel: Okay i understand. There might be a merpeople only party in a few weeks.  
Urchin: Okay, I'll see if I can convince her to come. You'll like her. Ariel: I'm sure I will. Urchin smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Adella: here we are. No one else here. William: Okay I'm ready. Adella takes her clothes off revealing her naked woman body. So, what do you think hon? William: It's a masterpiece. Adella: Why thank you. That's very nice of you! William: It's the Truth.  
Adella sits on the bed in a French girls pose. Come here Hon! William: Okay! Do you like what you see? Must be nice.  
William: Ohhhh Yesssss! He takes off his clothes. Adella: Oh wow, you look great hon! William: Thanks Babe. He then Kisses Adella on the lips.  
Adella: You're welcome Hon. She kisses back as well. The two of them kiss very passionately. Adella: This feels so good. William: I know. He then puts on a condom just in case they go crazy. Adella: Feel my boobies up Hon! William: My pleasure he puts his hands on Adella's Breasts. Mmmm! That feels good! Put the plastic sea cucumber on! Adella looks as if she wants to be on top of William.  
William does and moves so that Adella is on top of him. Adella bounces on William and she Moans and pants.  
William: Oh yeah. They continue having sex for another 15 minutes then they both tire out.  
Adella: that was so much fun William! How would you like to visit the underwater world as a merman sometime?  
William: (panting) I would love to. Adella: (panting) Awesome. They both then fall asleep in the bed. The two of them sleep peacefully next to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

They awake the next morning.  
Alex: (Yawns) Gets up and heads to the bathroom , turns on the water and sits in the tub staring blankly.  
Melody follows suit she enters the bathroom takes off her PJ's and sits down in the tub also staring blankly.  
Melody: Morning Alex, that was a fun party last night! Alex: I suppose it was. Melody: it's time for all the Merfolk guests to head back isn't it?  
Alex: I guess. Melody: I'll get to visit soon though. Alex: Cool. I'll be ready when you do. I will be too says Melody. Sebastian enters with an announcement. What is it Sebastian? Sebastian: I just came to tell you it's breakfast time and there's a present on the table addressed to you and your friends. Melody: Oh really. C'mon Alex! Let's go get the others and open the present! Alex: Okay. They put on Bathrobes. and head to the guest room. Melody and Alex got the cute Mergirl and the Asian Merboy to go eat breakfast and check the present.  
Melody: It's a couple of sea shell necklaces. Melody: Sebastian? Who are these from? They're pretty! Sebastian: Let's read it and find out. Melody checks the note and makes a face of happiness. All: What does it say? Melody: It's Says Melody, here's a present from your grandpa and aunts. We look forward to your visit under the sea. Melody: She puts it on. It's Beautiful. Why does it say turn here?  
The seashell locket has her name on it. Melody: It even has my name on it. Alex: Let's find out.  
Melody turns the locket when she does, a golden light covers her legs surronding them in a Golden Light.

Melody: Is this what I think it is?! Sebastian: It is. When the light fades in place of Melody's legs is a tail.  
Melody: eeeeeee! Come look at this everyone! Ariel and Eric in their PJs and Ariel's sisters 2 clothed (Attina and Arista) and 4 naked (Alana,Adella, Aquata and Andrina enter the dining hall. Followed by Urchin and Queen Manta (Clothed).  
Look at this I've got my mermaid tail! Her red scaly tail flops everywhere. Everyone Smiles. Melody: Now I can go visit under the sea!  
Ariel: Anytime you want to, you just turn the locket. Melody: I see 3 more here. Melody: I wonder who they're for?  
Attina: I think there for Alex and your friends. Melody's merfriends take a look at them. Alex: They have our names too. The merfriends try them on as well. Mergirl: So what we just turn them.  
Melody: Yep. That's it. They all do what Melody did.  
Meanwhile in the Garden, Pearl, Gabriella, Stella, Peridta, Lotte, Finella and the Goth boy are all asleep in the garden naked. The guests wake up in the garden and pearl says what's the commotion about?  
Lotte: I don't know, but let's get dressed. They all do except for Pearl who grabs a towel. They then head in. The merfolk guests go to the dining hall to see what the commotion is about. Pearl: What is going on here? Meanwhile back in the garden The Goth boy and Finella wake up.

Look pearl, look! Melody flops her red mer tail around. Pearl: It's fabulous. But How?  
Melody: Grandpa gave me this locket and when I turn it 3 times, I become a mermaid! Melody giggles and flops her tail some more.  
Pearl: Amazing. Stella: It must contain a tiny piece of esscene from the Trident itself. Pearl: Wow that's really neat!  
Lotte: It certainly is. are you comfortable with that clothing on melody?  
Melody: A little, maybe I should head to the bath tub. Melody uses the locket to revert back to human form. Ariel: That's a good idea sweetie.  
Melody: Mom, I'm a mermaid just like you, melody said Happily. Ariel: Yes you are my little guppy.  
Ariel: Mom, did you get that one from Queen Manta? Melody said this and was red in the face. Ariel: Maybe? Ok, I did. Melody giggled a little bit. Back in the garden the Goth boy and Finella wake up. Finella: I think there was a commotion in the castle. Did we miss it? The goth boy stares. What're you looking at Finella asks. Goth Boy: Nothing. Finella: You're looking at my breasts aren't you.  
Goth Boy: No of course not, okay yeah I am. Finella: Look all you want human! Goth Boy: Really?  
Finella: Yeah go ahead. You human men seem to like naked women a lot. Have i told you that I'm a mermaid? Goth Boy: I don't think you did.  
Finella: Well I am. If you like me naked, then you'll like me with my mertail! Goth Boy: I think i will.  
Finella: Before I return to the sea I'll show you. I'll even come visit if you want. Goth Boy: I would like that. Okay I'd like that too. Finella smiled. He smiles back. Goth Boy leans in. Do you want to go see what all that hub bub was about Finella asked.  
Goth Boy: Yeah. They get up and walk inside. They see Melody and the others and Melody looks very happy. Finella: What's going on here?  
Melody: Grandpa gave me this locket and now I can turn into a mermaid and visit everyone! Finella: That's amazing but impossible, how?  
I think there's some trident essence in this locket. When I turn it three times I become a mermaid! Melody does it again and her red tail flops everywhere. Finella: Cool. Melody giggles a bit and flops her tail. She then uses the locket to change back.  
Finella: That is really cool. Melody: Are you a friend of my mom? Finella: Yes I am. I knew her well when we were mergirls.  
Melody: That's really nice. I see I'm not the only one who has a boyfriend. The goth boy smiles. Finella: Yep, we met last night. He's pretty dark. Melody: Do you like those kinds of boys Finella? Finella: Yes I do. That's nice to hear Melody said. I'm gonna go to the bath tub to look at my tail and get wet. Finella: Okay.  
Melody heads to the bath tub. She rips her clothes of, uses her locket, and gets fully in touch with her mermaid side. She squeals this feels sooo goooood! Alex follows and does the same thing. Ariel to her sisters: I have never seen hear this happy.  
Attina: Of course she's gonna be happy she loves being a mermaid! Ariel: Yes she does. Well, you're going to be here for 2 more days. What do you want to do? Let's enjoy ourselves with our little niece. Ariel: She's in the tub right now, she does want to show you the bookstore later.  
Attina: Alright let's leave her be for now. Ariel: good, let's all have breakfast then.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel and her sisters go to the dining hall to have breakfast.  
As do The mergirl, merboy, Pearl, Gabriella, Stella, Peridta, Lotte and Finella. Pearl is still in her towel. Finella is handed a bathrobe.  
The merfolk enjoy the human breakfast foods such as pancakes, bacon, sausage, and toast. Pearl spills syrup on her towel so she takes it off.  
Ariel: Pearl! Ask for a new towel and ask nicely. Pearl: Oh alright. excuse me uh. Ariel: : Carlotta, I would like another towel please. Carlotta: Of course dear. Carlotta gets Pearl another woman towel. Pearl: thanks ma'am! Carlotta: Anytime dear.  
These castle people sure are nice Pearl said. Ariel:How do you feel about Melody's present? Pearl: I'm happy for her and a little bit jealous too.  
Ariel:Why are you jealous? Pearl: Because I might want to become human again and walk around in the garden Naked.  
Pearl: I do. And yes, I did, I still do, I riled up a few last I bet they loved that Ariel said. Pearl: A few of them did, a lot of them were old though. Ariel: Oh that's too bad. Pearl: Yeah, I know maybe I'll get lucky one day.  
Ariel: I'm sure you will. Maybe you'll find a nice merman who will take care of you. Pearl: Maybe I will. A human would be cool too though.  
It would be Ariel said. Is there anything you'd like to do today Pearl? Pearl:Maybe head to the jewelry store and dance in the garden a bit.  
Pearl: Okay. So Pearl got dressed and headed to the jewelry store. When she came back from the store she had some Diamond rings, necklaces and earrings. Wow look great Pearl. It must have been expensive Ariel said. Pearl: They were but I got a discount. Hmmm, how'd you get that discount Ariel said eying : I took off my clothes in front of the cashier. Pearl! Ariel said. You shouldn't do that! Pearl: Why not?  
Ariel: Using your body to get what you wasn't isn't : It worked though. Ariel: Yeah but you still shouldn't do it, please don't do it : I'm sorry, I will try my best next time. Ariel: Good.

They then went to the garden to be in touch with their mermaid sides. Pearl undresses frist: C'mon Ariel, don't be shy. Ariel: Why not. She takes off her shoes, her dress, her underwear and finally her bra.  
Pearl: Feels good doesn't it? Ariel: Yeah it does Pearl! It's been awhile since I could get naked like this.  
Pearl: I know it is, see if Finella, her boyfriend, and Gaberilla want to join in. Pearl: hey there, wanna join us in the garden!  
Finella: Why not. Goth Boy: Alright. Gabriella signs Yes. All of them get naked in the garden. The goth boy has a slight nose bleed.  
Finella: What, you've seen me Naked before haven't you?  
Well yeah but there's soooo many naked ladies here, it's like a mans dream come true the goth boy said. I bet your tails look like shining jewels and accentuate your beauty. Finella: They do,Gabriella's is light pink, Pearl's is light blue Ariel's is Bright green and mine is dark green.  
Goth Boy: Wow! When you return to sea, I wanna see your tails before you go back! Finella: You will.  
Goth Boy: You and Gaberilla have some thick hair on your privates. Finella: Huh. I'm glad you noticed that.  
Goth Boy: Really? Thanks. They all danced and talked in the garden for many hours.  
Meanwhile Ariel's sisters, William,Stella, Peridta,Lotte were enjoying themselves at the bookstore.  
Humans have a lot of interesting books don't they Adella said. Hey William what's this? She shows him a rather risqué looking book with a man and a woman on the cover. William: It's a book on romance. Oh okay Adella said. She opens it up and reads a few lines. Wow what kind of human wrote this. He/she even put in some odd looking : A very talented one. Adella: That was quite some fun we had last night. William: Indeed it was. The sisters looked at Adella. I wonder what she did asked Arista.  
I don't know but knowing her she did something to that boy Attina said. Arista: Should we ask her? Attina: No, let's leave it between them.  
The group spent about 45 minutes looking at the books and socializing.  
Attina: Well, Ariel will probably want us all back soon. Let's buy these books and head back. Come on Melody, Alex it's time for us to go.  
Melody: bookstore group head on back to the castle . Attina: We're Back. Ariel?, Baby sister? Carlotta: She's in the garden.  
Probably getting in touch with her mermaid side. Cmon let's go too Attina said.  
Alana: Ok. All of them except for the kids head to the garden. The kids head to the bathroom.  
Ariel: where's Melody? Oh, she and her merkid friends headed to the : Probably to soak their tails. Attina: Yep.  
Stella: Why are you Naked, Ariel? Ariel: I wanted to get in touch with my mermaid side and pearl told me too. Maybe if I'm not busy with queenly duties I'll visit too. It'll feel nice to swim with my tail again. All: We hope you will. Peridta: Yes it will. Hey Finella and her boyfriend are sleeping next to each other. Awww, that's too cute Ariel said.

Attina: Should we wake them up? Ariel: Maybe in a half hour, I gotta prepare for the dinner. Andrina: What Dinner? Ariel: We're having dinner tonight. Andrina: What do you mean? What dinner? Attina: What Kinda dinner is it?  
Ariel: It's a ceremonal dinner where we talk about the effect destroying the wall will have on us. Wow that sounds interesting Attina said.  
Ariel: We were gonna do it after the party, but everyone was really tried or asleep so I moved it to today. Attina: Alright.  
What would you like to do now Ariel said. Attina: Read in the guest room. Let the kids play out here. Alright then Ariel said. Have fun reading.  
Attina: Thanks (They all head to the guest room carrying their clothes.) Ariel: Well, time to get ready, it was very liberating though. ( She puts her clothes back on and heads inside) The kids then step outside. Melody: well, we're in the garden, wanna chat till dinner?  
Alex: Sure ( They all take off their clothes) Melody: Guess what my mom called me this morning Melody asked.  
Alex: Her little guppy? Yup. She must have got it from queen manta Melody said. She must've called you little guppy more times than you can count Alex. Alex: Oh yes, she has. Be honest, does it annoy you? It's okay I won't laugh Melody said. Alex: It Kinda does.  
It sounds cute though. Melody : It's does but I'm 13 now. Melody: No matter how old you get you will always be her little guppy.  
Alex: I guess I will. Same goes for me Melody says. Alex: Yep Melody: You want to see my tail again? Alex: Sure  
Melody turns the locket 3 times and becomes a mermaid. Well what do you think?  
Your red tail is so pretty Alex said. I can't wait to see you swimming in it. Alex thought about seeing Melody as a nude swimming mermaid.  
Melody swims by and hugs Alex unfortunately her locket turned 3 times and she turns human again and starts to drown. Alex: Melody! No!  
Vision ends Melody: Alex what's wrong? I just had a vision about you turned into a nightmare, daymare? Alex said this and look a bit shaken up.  
Melody turns locket 3 times and changes back she then stands up and sits on the bench next to Alex: It's okay, I'm right here. What did you see? We were swimming around in our mertails and then I kissed you, you're locket turned three times and you started to drown.  
Melody: (crying) Oh my God. Alex: Don't cry Melody I'd keep you safe if that happened. Melody: Like Sebastian and Flounder did when my mother first became human. Alex: Of course I would. They then hug.  
It'll never happen Alex said. We'll have so much fun under the sea. My mom likes you a lot. If we get married she'll be your second mom. You should of seen what she did when I finally told her about you. Melody: What did she do?  
She was so happy that she tackle hugged me and I got a face full of boobs. She talked about how her little guppy found a lady guppy.  
Melody: ( giggles) She'll probably do that to you too when you visit Alex said. It's probably a human mans dream to get a face full of boobs since human men don't see woman boobs that often. We don't mind since all merfolk are naked.  
Melody: It is unless it's one of their family members. Alex: Huh, so that's how it works in the human world. What do you wanna Now Melody?  
Melody: I don't know. Sebastian enters Sebastian: I came to tell it's almost time for the dinner. So you and your friends should come inside now. Alex: okay. Melody apporaches the mergirl and Merboy who were playing tag. That means you as well. Both: Ugh! Ok.  
The Merkids all get dressed and head to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

The sisters stop reading and also head to dinner, however they along with Pearl forget their clothes.  
Carlotta: hold it, hold it, hold it ladies! I know that you see each other naked all the time but just for this party you need to wear clothes!  
Attina: Oh, we forgot about that. Arista: Do we have to? Attina: Yes. Pearl: ladies head back and get dressed.  
Carlotta: Much better. Pearl: I feel chained up. Finella and Her boyfriend also get dressed. As do Gabriella, Stella, Peridta, and Lotte.  
William is already sitting. They all arrive at the dinner together. Ooh, I wonder what baby sisters gonna say Attina said.

Aquata: something about the wall maybe? Ariel: Good evening everyone and thank you all for coming.

The sisters and the guests were silent and ready to listen to what Ariel had to say.  
Ariel: It's been a pretty big year hasn't it? Eric: Yep. Ariel: Is everyone here? If so I'm gonna get ready to speak now.  
Adella arrives sorry i'm late. Ariel: It's okay. Ariel starts her speech about the wall.

Ariel: our children and grandchildren will be able to appreciate the peace we have today. Humans and merfolk will be able to learn about and understand each other more. Ariel: And if a great evil rises, we will be ready to fight together humans and Merpeople.

Triton Steps in. Everyone Claps Again Tirton: Yes they will. The sisters gasp look it's daddy Attina said. Ariel: Daddy?  
Yes Ariel it is I King Triton said.  
She sees someone else with him Ariel: Who is this Triton: She's the queen of Mantas. Ariel: Good to see you again. Queen of mantas : Thanks  
Ariel: What are you doing here Daddy? I didn't expect you to come.  
King Tirton:Well here I am Ariel. That was quite a good speech you gave. You've really grown up. Ariel: Thanks Daddy hugs him.  
Melody: Excuse me Grandpa, but how exactly did you and your friend came in?  
The servants let us in Melody. Queen Manta showed me where the dining hall was at. Queen of mantas: And also let us know to put on clothes.  
Triton and Mantas take a sit at the dining table. Melody: Grandpa how has it been since Morgana's defeat?  
King Triton: It's been going well my granddaughter! The damage Morgana's caused has been repaired and everyone's resumed their normal lives. By the way Melody, did you like my present I sent you? Melody: I love it. Now I can visit you my aunt's and my friend anytime I want.  
Triton let out a jolly laugh. I'm glad you liked it Triton said. I look forward to your visit. Melody: As do I Grandpa.  
Triton: I heard you have a boyfriend now. Melody: Yep Grandpa I do. Tirton: He must be a lucky merman, and I mean a really lucky merman he said this at glanced at Queen Manta for a few seconds. Queen Manta: Yes he is, my little guppy Alex.  
Wahahahaha! Little guppy you say Triton exclaimed. Now I know why many mermaids in your kingdom call their children little guppies.  
Queen Manta: Yes you do. Melody: mom's been doing it too now. Triton: Hahaha, I wouldn't have expected anything less.  
Melody: I can't wait to visit everyone in my mer form under the sea! Triton: Neither can i sweetheart.  
The party and festivities went on in to the night. Everyone was happy that humans and Merfolk could be together.  
Especially Ariel's Family. Ariel: this is so wonderful. I hope this peace between our people lasts a long long time. Eric: I'm sure it will, Honey.  
Ariel: looks like it's getting late. Eric: It is. Everyone will probably head to their rooms Ariel said. I wonder if they enjoyed the human world?  
Eric: I'm sure they did. The guests and staff retired to their rooms.  
Adella and William slept in the same bed, as did Finella and the goth boy, Adella and Finella slept naked as did all the Merfolk execpt Melody, Ariel and Tirton.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning arrived.

William: Ugh, good morning sweetheart. Adella: Morning. Finella: Wake up, boy. Goth Boy: Huh oh morning. Gabriella: Wakes up.  
As do Ariel's sisters and her friends and Melody and her friends.  
All get dressed and headed downstairs except for Pearl, Andrina, Aquata, Alana,Arista and Attina. Ariel: how did you all sleep last night?  
All; Good. Adella: Great. Finella: Just fine. Pearl, Andrina,Aquata Alana, Arista and Attina then head downstairs naked.  
Ariel: by the looks of it, it seems you girls wanna go to the garden. Attina: yeah. Aquata: Unless Breakfast is ready.  
It will be in about 45 minutes Ariel said. Pearl: okay, then were heading to the garden then. Alright, Carlotta will let you know when breakfast is ready. Pearl: Alright, they all then head into the garden.

Wow, that sure was a good speech Ariel gave last night Attina said. Our baby sister sure has grown up. I still remember when I looked after her a lot. Alana: She sure has. Her little girl looks just like her. It's gonna be like having baby sister with us when she visits.  
Attina: Indeed it will. It's a nice day out isn't it Arista said. Adella: Yes it is sis. Carlotta arrived in the garden. Attina: Yes Carlotta?

Breakfast is ready everyone. Get dressed and head to the dining hall. Attina: Alright, cmon ladies.  
The guests all get dressed expect for Pearl who is handed a bathrobe and head to the dining hall. Ariel: Glad you made it.

They all eat human breakfast foods and still find that they taste really good. Alex: Wow, it still tastes amazing. Tirton: It tastes pretty good.

Ariel: glad you still like it. Human foods are a lot different than seafood aren't they Queen Manta said. I thought I'd never taste something as sweet as these pancakes again. Ariel: Yes they are and i'm glad you like the pancakes. Queen of mantas: I love them.  
Everyone ate and chatted away pleasantly. All the merfolk guests were all at the beach.

Ariel: it was so nice of you all to visit to celebrate this occasion. It was nice seeing all of you again. Finella: You're earned it.  
Adella: Wonder no longer. They walk to the edge of the beach and put their feet in the water.

Goth boy: Finella, I get to see your pretty jewel like tail now right? William: I too am curious as to what your Merform looks like.

Finella: You're earned it. Adella: Wonder no longer. They then disrobe, walk to the edge of the beach and put their feet in the water.

The two men stare in amazement as their lovers legs change into fish tails. William: Amazing. Goth boy: Wicked.  
Wanna pet our tails boys Adella asked. William: YES. Goth Boy: Definitely. They then pet their tails. Wow, it's sooo smooth the goth boy said and pretty too. I'd never thought I'd ever pet a mermaids tail William said. All: I don't think you ever did.  
All the mermaids get into the water to get ready for their return to the sea. Urchin: Ariel, I'll make sure to bring Luna next time.

Ariel: It will be great to meet her. Triton: It's now time to go home. The merfolk all dive into the sea.

Ariel: That was a lot of fun wasn't it. It was so nice to see my friends and family again.  
Melody: It sure was, I'm sure they will pretty excited about the merpeople only : Yes they : As excited as I will be when I visit them. Ariel: They Certainly will. Melody goes to sleep later that night and dreams about swimming the ocean as a mermaid.  
Eric creaks open her door: She sure is cute when she's sleeping. Ariel: Yes she is darling. Melody talks a bit in her sleep. Mmmm, I like being a mermaid. It's do nice swimming like this. Ariel: Good night my sweet little Melody both kiss her on the cheek.  
Melody slept good that night thinking about her future visits under the sea. Pan out to the ocean when all the sisters do a Free Willie jump.

The End.


End file.
